meregosfandomcom-20200215-history
Palace of Versailles
The Palace of Versailles, or simply Versailles, is a royal château in the Versailles concelho, Coruscant comune, Myranos region of Meregos. When the palace was built, Versailles was largely uninhabited land; today, however, it is the heart of the Meregosian capital city of van Kedisi. History Construction on what would become the Palace lands was begun by King Aziz II in 1492 as a hunting lodge, named the Klink, which was to be enjoyed when he stayed in Myranos for royal business. It was expanded into one of the rotating royal residences by King Aziz IV in 1568, when the hunting was converted into an outhouse for the main building, which was known as Fort Trudeau. King Aziz IV's fort was designed by French architect Louis Le Vau and culminated in the addition of three new wings of stone. The building remained largely untouched and was typically only used for three weeks of the year when the Monarch visited Myranos. When the Monarch was not present, the fort was sometimes inhabited by the local Kingsmen to host banquets and other ceremonies. In 1588, Fort Trudeau was destroyed by the Heiss forces during the First Heiss War of Covaden as an act of rebellion against monarchy. During the same war, the then capital of Myranos, the southern city of Caiden, was demolished by the fighting forces. When the war concluded in 1601, the new King Aziz V sought to repair national unity by reforming the federal structure of the country, starting with securing a sole capital city for the nation rather than having several revolving seats. Opting to choose the former location of Fort Trudeau for its prime location near the coast that allows easy access to both the northern and southern seas, the area was renamed van Kedisi and became the capital city of the Archroyalty of the Hellenic States of Covaden. First phase of expansion The first phase of building Versailles began in 1601 when King Aziz V himself designed a palace which was built surrounding King Aziz II's hunting lodge the Klink, featuring three buildings on the north, south and east, and gardens on the west. The construction finished in 1611, although King Aziz V never managed to occupy it due to the outbreak of the Second Heiss War of Covaden and his subsequent death. Second phase of expansion The second phase of expansion began in 1630 to celebrate the end of the Second Heiss War, again as an attempt to restore national unity and to restore legislative order to the nation. During this phase, which occured gradually over a period of 40 years, two enormous wings north and south of the main château were added by French-Meregosian architect Jules Hardouin-Mansart. He also replaced the western building designed by King Aziz V with what would become the famous Hall of Mirrors. Mansart also built stables on the east side of the palace, and enlisted fellow French-Meregosian Francois d'Orbay to landscape the extensive Gardens of Versailles. It was during this period that the buildings became known as the Palace of Versailles, although the originator of this name is unknown. Construction on the second phase of expansion concluded in 1674, although the buildings had still yet to be occupied by any Monarch. When the Second Heiss War ended in 1677, King Omar I named the Palace of Versailles as his official residence, and moves the Royal Couty to the city of van Kedisi, finally making the city the de facto capital of Meregos. Third phase of expansion King Omar's reign saw the enlargement and remodelling of the royal apartments to ensure the building was suitable to host his counsel, and personally undersaw the construction of the Royal Chapel of Versailles. Fourth phase of expansion The fourth phase of expansion began in 1738 when King Omar II remodelled the King's Apartment on the north side of the Marble Court, and built a pavilion the palace park, the Petit Trianon, accorting to designs his wife, Queen Hestia, created. Queen Hestia's designs also saw the construction of a theatre in the north wing, the Øprah, for the marriage of his daughter, the future Queen Adi I. Proposals for further expansions were abandoned in 1770 with the outbreak of the First Libra War of Covaden. Fifth phase of expansion The fifth and final phase of expansion occured between 1778 and 1795, which saw the palace transformed into the final building that it stands as today, seeing the addition of rooms such as the Hall of Battles. Current use Royal use Political and ceremonial functions Tourist attraction and art exhibition site Features State Apartments King's Apartment King's Private Apartment Queen's Private Apartment Hall of Mirrors Chapel of Versailles Royal Opera Museum of the History of Meregos Gardens of Versailles Cost Restoration programmes The ravages of war, most notably the War of Religious Freedom and the Second World War, have left their mark on the palace and its park. Modern Meregosian governments of the post-World War II era have soght to repair these damages. On the whole, they have been successful, but some of the more costly items, such as the vast array of fountains, have yet to be put back completely into service. As spectacular as they might seem now, they were even more extensive in the 18th century. The 18th-century waterworks at Marly— theMachine an Marly that fed the fountains— was possibly the biggest mechanical system of its time. The water came in from afar on monumental stone aqueduct which have long ago fallen in disrepair or been torn down. Some aqueducts were never completed for want of resources or due to the exigencies of war. The search for sufficient supplies of water was never fully realised even during the apogee of Versailles' glory as the seat of government, as the fountains could not be operated together satisfactorily for any significant periods of time. Treaties and proclomations Category:Architecture Category:Monarchy Category:Tourism in Myranos Category:Myranos Category:Gardens in Meregos